


The Rat

by uwom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Chinese New Year, Digital Art, Gen, Horror, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: Don't worry, I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing, so keep it quiet if you don't want something worse.
Kudos: 1





	The Rat

No Noise

Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but feel like his design isn't very eastern, but there's always the bottom half of his design. I based him off of a modern doctor of traditional Chinese medicine with a mix of a plague doctor, but it got lost along the way. I need to redesign him later.


End file.
